The Safe House
by elizabethlovely7
Summary: Never regret what once made you happy, or what still does. "He knew this was wrong, even sick. But then why was his heart racing like a teenage boy?" "WHY ARE YOU HOME! WHY ARE YOU NUDE!" Filled with loving and hilarious moments. Rated M for sexual cont.
1. Evacuation

**A/N**: This is my first fan fic in along time, so lets hope it all goes well. I know I don't own any of these characters and I'll try my hardest to keep it to character. However, I am changing a lot. SORRY. Dumbledore is alive, just because he's going to have a big part in the story. Hermione is 17. And if I do anything wrong, please tell me so I can fix it!!! lol. PLEASE RATE!

**The Safe House**

Hermione Granger felt a sudden rush of air enter her lungs. She could breathe again. The sudden race of air made her drop to her knees. Once she gained enough oxygen in her system to see clearly, she stood up and observed her surroundings. There were trees everywhere and nothing could be heard. It was peaceful, and quiet. Hermione never experienced such tranquility, besides a library.

"Where are we?" she finally spoke.

"A few miles away from Newquay." Severus Snape answered, "Our safe house is just a mile away from this location. I suggest we start walking."

Severus began to walk, and shortly after Hermione began to follow.

Hermione's mind was racing. She couldn't believe what was happening. Only a matter of hours ago, she was sitting at number 12 Grimmauld Place filling out an application for a place at the Witchery University in London, and now here she was, walking through a forest in a place she barely knows following _Severus Snape_!

"_What the hell was I thinking?" _she thought to herself.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Earlier that day...**

Hermione sat at a desk looking out her window with a sigh. It was a beautiful day today, and Hermione was sitting indoors, with tons of papers laying in front of her. Although Hermione never minded paperwork, something about today was really making her procrastinate. Summertime tended to do that to most people, even Hermione Granger.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and at her door. Hermione turned around with a shock and saw Remus Lupin standing before her, short of breath.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" she exclaimed. She didn't mean the attitude, but she was already in a bad mood.

"Hermione, come down now!" Lupin yelled, "We're having an emergency meeting, its important, please-"

Hermione dropped her things and followed Lupin down the stairs. Everyone was rushing into the kitchen. Hermione heard people discussing what this meeting was all about, but it seemed to be that nobody had the slightest clue.

Hermione finally found a place to sit between Dumbledore and Ginny at one end of the long table. Ginny was busy talking to Tonks about different hairstyles Ginny should try and how she could get rid of her freckles. Hermione looked over at Dumbledore, nothing seemed different about him, he didn't even seem the least bit nervous like everyone else in the room was. That's one thing Hermione, as well as everyone else, liked about Dumbledore, he could stay calm in any situation.

Hermione suddenly saw Dumbledore rise from his chair and rose his hands for everyone to settle down. Everyone shut their mouths, you could hear a feather fall.

"Thank you members of The Order for attending this emergency meeting, I'm deeply sorry if it has interrupted any of your plans on this beautiful day."

Everyone was waiting eagerly, Dumbledore continued, "It has come to my attention, that Death Eaters have discovered our secret location of Grimmauld Place, and are to arrive shortly."

The once quiet kitchen suddenly turned to chaos. Everyone was yelling at one another in disbelief and fear. Hermione looked across the table with an eyebrow raised as she noticed Mrs. Weasley started to randomly grab pots and pans from the wall and yelling at everyone to, "grab what they can".

"SILENCE!_"_ Dumbledore roared. Everyone froze in their place and listened to the beared man. "_Only Dumbledore can silence a whole room in pandemonium." _Hermione thought.

"Thank you," he said, "Now please do not lose your heads. We all just need to evacuate Grimmauld Place within the next few hours, and I can assure you we are all going to be fine."

"And where exactly are we suppose to go?" asked Ron angrily, "We can't just go home, they'll find us immediately. This is our only safe place-"

"On the contrary, Mr. Weasley," Dubledore interrupted with a twinkle in his eye, "I, along with other members of The Order, have arranged four other safe houses in case of such an event happening."

"How do we know which house to go to, sir?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you see," Dubledore said, "As you all know, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are all after Harry Potter and even his closest friends, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Because of this, I have decided to separate each of you to a safe house and have one member from The Order to watch over you."

"What? Why do you need to separate us?" Harry spoke up.

"For safety reasons, Harry. It would be much easier for only one member of The Order to watch one of you, then have all of The Order watch all of you. That and if you are all seperated, and one of the Death Eaters just happens to find you, the others are at least safe and we can find you quickly."

"What about the rest of The Order?" Ron asked, "Where would you all be?"

"Don't worry about us, Ronald," Dumbledore assured, "We will be in Hogwarts."

"Well then why can't we all just go there?" Ron argued, "You said it yourself, Hogwarts is one of the safest places we could be."

"Indeed it is, but it would be a very obvious hiding spot, don't you agree, Ronald?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. Dumbledore got him.

"I know you all want to spend your summer together, but your safety is all at stake, and I'm not willing to risk that for you all."

"Who will be our chaperons?" Hermione finally asked.

"That," Dumbledore said breathlessly, "is exactly why we are having this meeting. We need volunteers on who will be taking care of you. I will be taking Harry myself, but I will also need someone else to watch him while I'm away at Hogwarts."

"I'll do it, sir." Lupin spoke.

"Thank you, Remus."

Suddenly, Tonks rose from her seat, "I'll take Ginny." That was no surprise, those two were tighter than Gillyweed Glue. They began to giggle like little school girls.

"Okay then," Dumbledore said, "Anyone else?"

"I will watch over Mr. Weasley," Kingsley said.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Dumbledore said, "Now that just leaves our Ms. Granger."

The room fell silent. For a moment it seemed like nobody wanted to take her. She began to frown.

Then suddenly, a dark, sleek voice arose, "I will take Ms. Granger."

Everyone's heads turned to the other end of the table, there sitting was Severus Snape. Everyone's eyes widened. Hermione blushed. She looked at Snape, but he never looked over at her.

"_Please don't do this to me, Severus" _

"Are you mad?" Mrs. Weasley spoke, "An older man with a younger lady?! Thats completely inappropriate!"

"I agree," said Tonks, "Surely there's someone else that can do the job."

"Dumbledore, please!" Mrs. Weasley spoke, "You can't just let this happen."

"As it seems to be the case, ladies," Dumbledore said, "I have no control over this."

"And why ever not?!"

"Hermione is of age. She is legally allowed to choose whether or not she would like to stay with Professor Snape or not."

Everyone had their eyes on Hermione now. Hermione was never used to being the center of attention. She could feel her heart begin to race. She didn't want to make this kind of decision, not now.

"Hermione," Dumbledore started, "Its up to you."

She looked at Snape from across the table. This time, he was already looking at her. He looked as unpleasant as ever. But as she looked into his dark eyes, she could see something more. Something she only saw once, over a year ago. Something she will never forget...

Suddenly, Snape spoke and took Hermione out of her trance, "I can assure you, Ms. Granger. I will not harm you in any form what so ever. I can promise you that."

The kitchen was silent again. Hermione was staring at her feet, thinking. Then she finally looked up at Dumbledore, and nodded.

"WHAT?!" half the room shouted. Everyone started yelling at either Hermione, Dumbledore, or Snape at what a stupid idea this was.

"She has decided," Dumbledore said calmly, "That is that."

The room decided not to argue anymore.

"Now," he continued, "We need to hurry and pack and get out of here. The Death Eaters can come here at anytime and we all need to make sure we are all out and safe within the next hour."

Everyone quickly rose from the table and ran upstairs to pack. Hermione went to her room with Ginny and began to pack with her. All was silent, until Ginny decided to break the ice.

"Why would you say yes to that slimy git?" she asked disgusted.

Hermione didn't want to deal with this, not now, "Ginny, I didn't want to sit there and have people try to decided me a chaperone. For bloody sake, Death Eaters are on their way over here as we speck, and you want me to keep you all sitting there deciding who's going to take care of me?!"

Ginny looked at Hermione with a sad look, she didn't think about it that way, "I'm sorry, Hermione. Forgive me?"

"For thinking I would actually want to stay with an ugly man like Snape," Hermione said, "Maybe." They shared a laugh and continued to pack.

Hermione didn't like to lie, however, this was necessary.

An hour goes by, and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny are walking down the stairs with luggage. They all stand around the bottom of the staircase exchanging hugs and, when it came to Harry and Ginny, kisses. Hermione couldn't help but feel horrible about leaving her friends. This will be her first summer in a long time she will have to spend her summer without them.

She slowly walked over to the livingroom where Snape was standing, observing an old Black's painting. Hermione coughed to get his attention. He turned to look at her, "You have everything you need?"

"I think so." Hermione said.

"Good," He said approaching her, "There's not too much at the safe house we're leaving to."

"How are we getting there?" she asked.

"Apparition" he answered bluntly, "I'm sure you've heard of it, haven't you?"

"Yes," she said.

"Very well," he said, "Shrink your luggage."

She put her luggage on the floor and took out her wand and shrunk them just enough for them to fit in her jean pocket.

"Good, now come over here." he ordered.

She didn't move.

"Please Ms. Granger, I don't bite." he said sternly.

She finally moved closer to him, he grabbed her hand and moved her close enough so he could hold her against his chest. She stood there, startled for a moment. She could hear his heartbeat, it was rather faster than it should be. Then an aroma reached her nose. He smelled like cinnamon.

"Ready?"he asked

She came back to, "Yes."

He then rose his wand in the air and before Hermione knew it, she was traveling to who knows where with infamous Severus Snape.

**A/N**: I know I know, I went really fast here. But that was kinda the point. And I know it is out of Snape's character to pick Hermione. But you'll soon understand that these too have a history, ;]. Anyways...RATE&REVIEW!


	2. Remember

**A/N:** okay, hope you all like the first chapter, cause here's the next one! ^_^

**Chapter Two**

Hermione could start to feel her legs give way. She was never an athletic person. She always spent her time reading at the library or doing homework, not walking in the middle of nowhere with Severus Snape.

It defiantly felt like they have walked longer than a mile. Hermione wanted to ask how much farther, but she didn't want to sound like a pest already. She decided to approach the question lightly.

"Um, Professor," she started, "Why couldn't we just apart to our exact destination, so we wouldn't have to walk all this way?"

Snape came to a stop and turned around to look at her. He snarled, "Our destination, Ms. Granger, is out in an open area. If I were to apart us to such an area, surely anyone, including the Death Eaters, could find us leisurely. Aparting to a wooden area, such as this, makes it harder to anyone, such as the Death Eaters to find us. Surely a know-it-all like yourself would have figured that out on your own."

He quickly turned and continued to walk. Hermione could feel him smirking as he walked. She always hated Snape's rude and up front attitude. Although, she had to admit, he was correct. Aparting to an area such as this was a much better plan.

Fifteen minutes go by and not another word was spoken. Then suddenly Snape stops. Hermione stops too.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I believe we've reached our location," he answered, "Be careful walking into an open area, Ms. Granger, we do not want to be seen."

The slowly made their way out of the forest into an open piece of land. Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe that this was going to be their safe house..

Although she could tell it was a much older house, she never expected it to be so big. There were so many windows, and two chimneys. There seemed to be three stories, and even a balcony. Even though the house was huge, it seemed to be secluded well. Tall trees stood around it, and its dark, abandoned color made it blend in well with its surroundings.

"Let us hurry, Ms. Granger," Snape whispered.

He began to run across the open feild, and Hermione soon followed. Thankfully, it wasn't a big open area, or else Hermione's legs would have fallen off.

Once they reached to door, Snape took out his wand and whispered an incantation Hermione couldn't completely understand. The door opened and Snape and Hermione entered. The house was even more magnificent inside. A chandelier hung above them as they entered the home, the floors were of real hardwood, and their footsteps echoed as they walked. A staircase stood in front of her, leading up to the second floor and probably the third. Hermione's first intention was to begin exploring this house, but Snape suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She shuddered at the touch.

"Come," he ordered, "Follow me to the kitchen."

Snape began to walk down the hallway and Hermione followed him into the kitchen. The kitchen counters were all made of dark granite and the cabinets were all cheery wood. Although the kitchen appliances weren't up to date, there was everything anyone needed to cook. Hermione felt a rush of excitement, she loved to cook.

"Sit." Snape barked.

Hermione sat on a barstool next to the island in the kitchen, she looked up at Snape. He was sitting across the island from her, staring intensely at her with his black hole eyes.

"Is this really our safe house?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you ask?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"I just wondered. I mean, I thought the safe house was going to be some kind of cabin, or shack. This is a mansion!"

"I prefer a certain way of living, Ms. Granger," he said sternly, "I am not the type of man to live in a hut and be satisfied. I chose this location because of its security, and its standard of living. If you rather live in a shack, then be my guest and leave."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I love it, really. I was just surprised. How did you find this place?"

He suddenly got up and walked to a cabinet to grab a glass. "That is not for you to worry about, Ms. Granger."

"Sorry, I just wondered.."

"Well for bloody sake, don't wonder for once!" he exclaimed, he grabbed a bottle of who knows what, put it in his glass and chugged it down, "My God, so many questions..."

She sat silently. She was afraid of one more word setting him off again.

She heard him sigh, and he returned to his seat, and looked at her again, "Now, as it seems to be, I am now your new care taker. And if you are to live with me there are going to be a few rules..."

"_It's Potions all over again." _she thought.

"First off, you are not allowed to leave this house at anytime for any reason. Your life is in my hands and I really don't want to listen to Dumbledore if you just happened to take a walk and go missing. Second, you are to use as little magic as possible while living here. The Death Eaters can find us easily by tracking our magic, so only use it in an emergency. And third, and most important, keep out of my sight as much as humanly possible."

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, "I believe it was you who offered for me to live with you! And now you have the cheek to tell me to 'stay out of your sight'? How dare you!"

"The only reason I decided to take you Ms. Granger is because nobody else was offering. As it also was, the Death Eaters were on their way to kill you all, and I refused to sit there stupidly while no one called you. And besides, Dumbledore would want me to take you in, it would look better on my part." He smirked as he took another drink from his glass.

She sat there, her mouth open. He only took her to impress Dumbledore? That is a classic Snape move. Then suddenly, her mind began to wonder, and a thought came to her. What if.....?

"I don't think I believe you." she stated bluntly.

"Excuse me?" he said while getting up to wash his glass.

"I think you picked me for another reason, sir."

There was a pause, all you could hear was the rushing of water from the sink.

"And what would that be, Ms. Granger?" he said bluntly.

She got up from her seat and made her way to him, "I think both you and I remember, Professor,"

"I don't have the slightest idea what your speaking of, Ms. Granger." He didn't look at her.

"That one night...last year....back at Hogwarts."

Suddenly there was a shatter from inside the sink, and a loud groan from Snape. He rose his hand and blood began to pour from his hand. Hermione gasped. He broke the glass.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he exclaimed with a groan.

"I'm sorry," she started nervously, "I'm so sorry, please, I'll go get you a towel.."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I'LL HEX YOU!"

She felt like a little 5 year old again, and ran for her life. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran. Then it finally came to her and she stopped.

He did remember...

**A/N: **I know this one wasn't very long. So sorry. I hope you all understood where there location was, if you don't, message me and I'll explain [I saw it in a picture]. And for those who don't know, and island is kinda like a table in the middle of a kitchen to do whatever on. Just so you know...I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!


	3. Care?

**A/N: **Chapter three is up. Aw, thank you all so much for the nice comments. It means a lot. I'm glad so many of you like it. Please continue to rate and tell me what you think. SS/HG rules. ^_^

**Chapter Three**

Severus Snape has gone trough quite a bit of pain in his lifetime. Physical as well as mental. He has been beaten down to unconsciousness and has felt the horrific anguish of the Crucio curse. However, no matter how horrible the pain would be, he would continue on, and numb the pain from his memory. Yes, he would never let the pain get to him.

Then why, he wondered, did this cut hurt so bloody bad...?

He finally found an old rag and wrapped it around his wound, no matter how much he tighten the towel around the cut, the pain was still there. It was at this moment he wished he could use some type of magic to numb the it.

He continued to look through the cabinet, he finally found an old bottle of rubbing alcohol. He soaked the rag with it and placed it back on the wound. He hissed at the sharp, stinging pain. But finally, at long last, the pain had subsided.

He looked out the kitchen window. The sky was a mixture of pinks, purples, blues, and oranges. Trees hovered high past the house itself. There were no birds singing anymore, yet there were no crickets chirping yet. All was still.

No matter how much Snape tried to admire the scenery, his mind could not escape from the thought of that _insufferable_ little witch. God, how she tormented him so. So many questions, she could never just sit there and shut up.

What does it matter the reason why he chose her to live with him? She should be thankful and grateful that he even offered. Nobody wanted to take in the infamous know-it-all. Nobody.

He wasn't even sure himself why he chose to volunteer. He didn't have to, he knew that. When he looked over at her, and saw her eyes looking downward at her feet as nobody spoke to take her in, he couldn't help but feel pity for her. He of all people know's how it feels to be unwanted.

Suddenly, Hermione's words began to play in his head again. The sound reminded him of a broken record.

"_That night...last year...at Hogwarts..."_

Snape tried to block the words from his head, but they only continued to echo trough his thoughts.

He refused to remember that night. He regretted that night from ever occurring. He regretted ever meeting Granger all together.

She's turned his world upside down....

He rushed over to a cabinet and grabbed another glass and filled it with another shot of golden liquid. Getting drunk was the only thing that truly gave him sobriety.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hermione walked down the creaky hallway of the second floor. She turned to a door and opened it. When she did her jaw dropped.

She found her bedroom.

Everything was covered in red with gold trimmings. The Gryffindor colors immediately made her feel at home and made her glow. Her canopy bed was a queen and was covered with red silk. She even saw a small black desk sitting under a small window and a few book shelves filled with books.

She walked over to her bed and went to lay on it. It was so soft, and smooth, she could fall asleep right there. However, she knew she couldn't, she had to unpack.

She got up and reached into her jean pocket and took out four little bags. She whispered an incantation and they grew back to original size.

As she began to unpack, her mind slowly went back to the fight she just had with Snape. Did he really remember? Maybe it was all just a coincidence, maybe he really didn't remember..

He had to remember, she knew he did.

And if he really did remember, did that mean he really did...

_Care?_

She sighed. Who could ever care about a little know-it-all like her? There has never a man out there that ever cared about her. None.

Well...there was one she thought cared about her....she thought....

She shook her head, she didn't want to remember that. That was a mistake.

A mistake that led her to Snape...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Snape worked his way up the stairs. He continuously tripped and fell over and hurt his wounded hand a few times. He knew getting drunk was never the smartest thing to do when your depressed or stressed, but he felt like he had no choice.

If he was going to live under the same roof as Hermione Granger, he was going to need a lot of liquor in the house.

Once he reached his master bedroom, he dropped himself onto the bed. As he laid there, he began to feel the room around him start to spin. His head began to throb repeatedly. He needed to sleep.

He began to block out the spinning room around him and his beating head and started focusing on just his breaths. In and out, and in and out again. Within minutes, he was finally asleep.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hermione looked over at a clock on her bedroom wall, it was close to midnight. She looked down at her desk and smiled, she had finally completed her resume for her University. Although, now that she thought, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to attend this year. This safe house plan could last months.

She groaned at the thought.

She put her paperwork neatly aside on her desk. She thought about writing to her friends, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but didn't think it would be wise. Death Eaters could be following owls, and could find her easily. She didn't want to risk it. Even though she was curious how her friends were doing in their safe houses.

"_Hopefully," _she thought, "_Their doing better than me."_

She blew out her candle and made her way to her new bed. As she laid under the covers, she looked out her bedroom window. The moon was full tonight, and it shown down on her face. Her bedroom at home used to have a window like this too. Every night she would fall asleep to the moon kissing her face. She smiled at the memory.

She began to do what she used to do as a kid. She began to count all the stars out her window. It always used helped her fall asleep. And within minutes, she was at last asleep.

**A/N:** For some reason I really liked this chapter, idk why, but I did. ^_^. I hope I'm driving you all crazy with their history, don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter, I promise. Oh, and sorry I made Snape a bit of a drunk in this story. He's not a bad drunk though. And he'll slowly stop. Eventually. Lol. Please keep reviewing and rating! Much love!


	4. Dream

**A/N:** wow, I'm pathetic. Its 1:30 in the morning here and I'm still writing. -.- Anyways....this whole chapter is a dream sequence from both Snape and Hermione. This will explain a lot of what's going on between them and their feelings for eachother. WARNING: There is violence in this chapter! But none the less...ENJOY!

**Chapter Four**

_**~*Dream*~**_

_It was mid December, and the majority of the people of Hogwarts were out on holiday. Severus Snape, unfortunately, was not one of these people. Dumbledore instructed him to stay over the holiday to watch over the remaining students that did not leave for holiday. Even though Snape never did anything for holidays, he would much rather be in the comfort of his own home then having to patrol the halls of Hogwarts every night._

_It was midnight, the Hogwarts halls were still and quiet_. _The only sound Severus could hear were the sound of his own footsteps, echoing down the dark halls. He sighed as he walked. He always found this completely pointless. On holiday, there were only about a hundred students that actually stay at Hogwarts, and the majority were, I guess Severus could say, respectable. What harm could possibly occur?_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Hermione never liked sneaking out. Although she has done it with Harry and Ron for so many years, she never quite enjoyed it. But tonight was different. As she tipped towed her way down the halls, she couldn't help but smile all the way. She really liked this boy. Even though they've only been together for several months now, she never met a guy that made her so happy. He always knew just what to say to make her heart skip beats. O yes, she really liked this boy..._

_She came to a stop. She stood by the Old Witch Statue, just like he said he'd meet her. She looked to her left and to her right. No one was to be seen. She frowned. She really hope he didn't forget..._

"_Boo!" came a voice from behind her. She jumped in fear, but once she looked behind her, she let out a sigh and laugh._

"_Draco..."she started, "Don't ever scare me like that again."_

_He came out from behind the Old Witch and shown himself in the light. He was very handsome. His light blonde hair seemed a little wet, like he just came out of a shower. He was wearing a tight grey shirt and some regular jeans. She looked She blushed as his eyes finally met hers._

_He smirked, "But I like scaring you," he said, suddenly grabbing her by the waist, "I like watching you in fear."_

_She giggled, and slowly made him take his hands off her waist. His suddenly got a frustrated look on his face, but quickly morphed it into a charming smile._

"_So," he started, moving a lock of hair from her face, "How's my beautiful doing?"_

"_Wonderful, now that you're here," she said with stars in her eyes, "Oh Draco, I've missed you. I hate having to see you like this all the time. And keeping this secret from my friends kills me..."_

_He chuckled, "I assure you, Hermione, your friends don't need to know anything.."_

"_But I don't understand why," she continued, "you're a wonderful person, Draco. If my friends saw this side of you, I'm sure they would except us."_

_He chuckled again, but this time, it sounded more like a nervous laugh, "Look Hermione," he held her by the waist again, "lets not take this so seriously. I mean, all we need is each other, right? Do not worry about your friends. We don't need anybody else."_

_She smiled. He was right. All they needed was one another. Her friends didn't need to know._

_He kissed her. She always felt uncomfortable with his kisses. Whenever he'd kiss her, it was forceful, and lustful. There wasn't many sweet, or caring kisses between them. However, even though she didn't enjoy it, she let him. She didn't want to risk losing him._

_He looked at her, he had that look in his eye._

"_Hermione," he started, "You look so hot tonight..."_

_Even though it wasn't the sweetest thing to say, it still made her feel good, to know he thought of her alluring, "Really?" was all she could say._

"_Oh god yea," he said, sucking on her neck, she let out a small moan, "I want you, Hermione, right here, right now..."_

_Her eyes shot open, "Excuse me?"_

"_I want to take you, right now, Hermione.." He pulled her hips closer to his erection as he continued to suck even harder on her neck._

_Hermione didn't know what to do, her heart began to pound faster and faster. She didn't want this, not now, not like this. She said the only thing she could to think to say, _

"_No."_

_He suddenly released his mouth from her neck and looked at her. He seem tempered, "No? What do you mean no?"_

"_I can't do it," she said, "I'm not ready, Draco. I'm sorry.."_

_He pushed her off him. She was shocked by the response. She thought he would understand._

"_Its been months now, Hermione!" He yelled, "How long is a man suppose to wait?! I have girls lining up out the door, dying for me to sleep with them. And you have the nerve to refuse me?!"_

_Hermione became very nervous. She never saw this side of Draco, but she knew she had to defend herself, "Well I'm not a slut like the other girls you've slept with!"_

_He back handed her down to the floor.._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Snape turned around suddenly. He heard a loud slap from down the hall, then a scream. He ran down the hall and peaked around the corner._

_He couldn't believe what he saw..._

_Draco Malfoy's hand was in the air, and Hermione Granger was laying on the floor in tears. His mouth dropped at the scene._

"_What the bloody hell is this?" he thought to himself. He wanted to take action, but then he heard Malfoy speak._

"_You filthy Mudblood," he told Hermione, "How dare you speak to me in that tone?! And after how nice I have been treating you."_

"_Look, I'm sorry," she repeated, "Please, I love you. Don't you love me?"_

"_You stupid Muggleborn," he said, grabbing her by the wrist and rising her up like a rag doll, "I only lust for you."_

_He threw her back down to the ground and began to kick her. Hermione's screams pierced Severus's ears. He suddenly had a flash back. From when he was a boy._

_Severus remembered his mother getting beat by his father when he was a child. He would hit, kick, beat, and rape her constantly. It traumatized him growing up, and having to witness all of this. He always wanted to help his mother, but was always too afraid to stand up to his father. He regretted never saving his mother. He wanted to run over and help, but something was keeping him still._

_Draco finally stopped, and out of no where, forced himself on top of Hermione. He grabbed her by her writs and forced them above her head, he gave the most evil smirk Severus has ever seen._

"_Bitch," he whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna show you what happens to stupid Mudbloods like you who don't learn to obey their man.."_

_Severus looked at Hermione. Her eyes were filled with tears. But they weren't just eyes anymore, they were became portals to her soul, once filled with life, now drained by fear and terror. Severus began to feel his heart race, and his temper rise._

_He wasn't going to let another innocent woman become a victim of abuse..._

_Not again..._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Hermione felt Draco's cold hands reach down her p.j. pants, his grey eyes watching her as he did. She tried to fight him off, but the kicks he gave made her soar and unable to move. Everything ached and burned in pain. Why would he do this to her. She thought he loved her..._

_She laid back her head and began to sob. She could begin to feel herself blacking out. All hope was lost at this point._

_No one would save her..._

"_Get your hands off her!"_

_The words echoed through out the hall as if it were God himself speaking. She looked up at Draco. His face was towards the voice. His face became even paler than it already was._

_She saw blue lights flying from across the hall. She saw Draco get hit by a few of them. She heard words, both from the mysterious person and Draco himself. She finally saw Draco get up and run away, and left her there._

_She looked over to her left, she could see the silhouette of a man. He was wearing a long cloak, and his hair was long, and black. He made his way over to her, and kneeled down to pick her up._

_She laid there in his arms. She tried her best to make out the man, but her vision was going away. She finally saw his eyes. His eyes were dark, but she was worry and even, fear?_

_Professor Snape....?_

_The world around her turned black, and there was no more..._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Hours had passed, and Severus was sitting at his desk. Thinking..._

_"I guess it was a decent idea for me to walk the hallways a night," he whispered to himself._

_Malfoy and Granger? What an odd couple that was. However, he knew Malfoy, he was always just like his father. A spoiled brat who always wanted everything, and when he didn't get it, he'd use force. Severus never liked him, he only had to seem as though he favored him because he was a Slytherin. But regardless of wether he was a Slytherin or not, he had to report him to Dumbledore. This could not continue._

_Severus got up and walked over to his private quarters. He walked into his bedroom, and laying there in his bed, sound asleep, was Hermione Granger._

_Of all people Severus thought he would ever bring to his bed, he never though it would be her. He would have brought her to the Hospital Room but the nurse was gone on holiday as well. He thought his room would be the best place for the time being._

_He walked over to her and looked over at her face. He noticed she had a bruise on her right eye._

_"That little asshole is going to pay," he said with deep hatred._

_He touched her face where her bruise was, he lifted his wand and placed it over her eye. The purple mark slowly began to disappear. It was better if the rest of Hogwarts didn't know the incident._

_He sat on the bed and looked at her. My, had she grown. It seemed only yesterday she was an annoying, bushy haired, buck toothed know-it-all in her first year. Now, six years later, she's still a know-it-all, but her apperance had changed dramatically. Her hair was no longer bushy, but now curly brown locks. She had her teeth fix in her fourth year, and now they were perfectly straight, and, strangely, she wasn't very annoying anymore. She still has her moments in class, but she has matured._

_He's noticed that she's matured all over..._

_'Don't think like that' he thought to himself, 'she is your student!'_

_'But not for long...she is of age now.'_

_He rose from the bed. He can't be thinking like this. It was inappropriate. Professors don't think of students in such ways._

_But then again...not all students were like her..._

**A/N:** mwhahahaha! now you know. ^_^. i hope i didn't bring you guys down with that. i hope you all liked it! more to come soon!!!


	5. Pancakes

**A/N: **I don't know what to say right now...so just read the next chapter. :P

**Chapter Five**

Severus Snape woke up as the sun from his window slowly began to hit his face. He hated the sun. Especially when he had a hangover and it was six in the morning.

He rose from his bed and stomped to his window to close the curtains. He lazily made his way back to his bed. He tried to fall back asleep, but failed horribly. He felt nauseous and dizzy.

"_I will never drink again,_" he thought to himself.

He decided to get up. There was no way he was going to get anymore sleep. He made is way to his private bathroom, turned on his light, and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like a complete mess.

He realized he was still in the same clothes as the day before. He didn't even want to know how he smelled. His hair was mess, and greasy [A/N: I never thought his hair was always greasy like everyone says it is. It just shines cause he's a god. lol. ;D]. And under his eyes, deep set bags hung sluggishly.

"A shower would defiantly do me well." he told himself.

He began to unbutton his shirt and let it drop to the stone floor. As he did so, he noticed his appearance in the mirror. He smirked at his reflection. Most of those who know Severus Snape normally didn't think of what he looked like underneath his clothing, and if they were to, they wouldn't think of anything very pleasant. However, to much misunderstanding, Snape actually had an attractive body. Although he was pale due to the lack of sun, he was toned. Not over done, not under done. Just right.

Why not show off his great physique? Why should he? He enjoyed playing a mysterious role. If there was anyone who cared to see it, then he would show it.

He continued to get undressed and hopped into the shower. He stood there for a few minutes, letting the hot water hit him. Letting his mind wonder...

_Hermione Granger_

He groaned. Why must his mind always lead to that bloody little girl? Maybe because she's not a little girl anymore, but a woman? No, in his mind, she will always be a little girl.

Or at least, he would 'try' to keep that way...

He recalled the dream he had the night before. That was a night he would, unfortunately, never forget. There was something about that night that changed his views on Ms. Granger. For that moment in time, she was no longer just an bothersome student. But rather, someone who needed care.

"_Don't be ridiculous," _Snape thought to himself, "_Anyone would have saved Hermione in that situation. You were just doing your job. You don't have to care for her."_

But if he knew he didn't had to, why did he continue to?

Snape wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way out of his bathroom. He put on a fresh new pair of robes and made his way down the stairs. As he walked down, a strange and unexpected aroma surrounded him...

_Pancakes?_

He made his way to the kitchen and stood at the doorframe. He saw Hermione in front of a stove, in an apron, her hair up, and, indeed making pancakes. The sight made him smirk.

She turned around, when she saw him she screamed and dropped a plate on the floor, making it break into several pieces. He was surprised by the reaction. Obviously she was still scared of him after yesterday.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor" she said nervously, slowly picking up what was left of the plate, "I didn't think you would hear me cooking, I'm sorry if I disturbed you.."

"Please," he stopped her, raising his hand, "Don't start, Ms. Granger. You did not wake me. However, the smell of the pancakes did wake up my appetite."

She looked up at him, and smiled. Obviously she was happy that he wasn't angry anymore.

"Just be carful not to cut yourself," he said raising his injured hand, and made his way to the kitchen table to sit.

After throwing away what was left of the plate, she continued to cook. All was silent until she was done, when she asked, "Um, you do want some, don't you?"

"Yes, please," he replied. He needed something to eat. He actually didn't eat all day the day before, and was very hungry.

She served him a plate and gave it to him, served herself one and sat across from him at the table. Eating was a bit awkward. Neither said a word to another. Snape didn't mind the silence, then again, he was too busy eating the best pancakes he probably ever had. However, Hermione didn't like awkward silences. She decided to break the ice.

"Um, Professor," she stared, "Could I ask a question?"

He didn't look at her, "You always do, Ms. Granger. Since when did you start asking for permission?"

She rolled her eyes, "I need to send an application to The Witchery University in London. Their filling fast, so I was wondering if there was anyway I could send it by tonight. I know it wouldn't be smart to send an owl..."

"Then use a raven." He said bluntly.

"A raven?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, a raven. A raven is a big, dark bird and is very hard to see at night. Most people don't use raven's for mail, so anyone who is trying to find us would not notice it."

"Where am I going to get a raven?" she asked.

"I own one."

"So you'll let me borrow it?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's my bird."

"Then why did you bother to tell me about it if you weren't going to let me use it?"

"I believe you were the one who was asking the questions, Ms. Granger. I just answered." He smirked.

She crossed her arms. This man was impossible, at this rate she'll never get that letter mailed on time, and she'll never get accepted. She grabbed her plate and began to wash it aggressively.

Snape could sense her anger. He didn't want to deal with this, not this early in the morning. He walked over to her, only inches away from her back, and reached his arm around her to place his plate in the sink, and whispered in her ear, "How about this?" he whispered suductily, "Continue to make me meals this good, and I will let you have the bird whenever you please..."

He released his arm from around her and walked out of the kitchen. _"What on earth did he just do?_" He thought, _"Did I just flirt with Hermione Granger?" _He wasn't even sure why he said that.

Hermione could still feel chills go down her spine minutes after he whispered in her ear. Why did he do that? Coincidence? No way, that was way too seductive. She tried to forget about it, all that mattered was that now she could use the bird. And that was all she needed. For now.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The rest of the day Snape and Hermione spent apart. Hermione stayed in her room and checked over her resume over and over until the sun had set, and Snape stayed downstairs in the basement, where he held his own miniature potions lab. It wasn't as exquisite as the potions lab he had in Hogwarts, but it was equipped with everything he needed, and that's all that really mattered to him.

Snape was currently working on a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Although it wasn't necessary to have, if anything were to happen to either him or Hermione, it was always good to have some medical care in the house. That, and he was bored out of his mind.

He began stirring the potion counter clockwise. A few minutes go by, when suddenly his arm began to burn tremendously. He hissed at the pain, and then realized...

_Oh no. Not now._

It was the Dark Mark. Voldemort was calling him.

He couldn't just leave. But he had to. He couldn't refuse the Dark Lord's commands. If he wanted to see him, he had to arrive. He was a spy for The Order. He had to think quickly what he was going to tell him.

He quickly dropped everything and made his way up the stairs. He had to tell Hermione he was leaving. He grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and wrote done a not for her. He left it outside her bedroom door. Hopefully she would get it.

He grabbed a thick black cloak and made his way out the door, he ran across the open grassland and made his way into the forest. Once he was far enough, he apparated.

"_God give me strength."_

**A/N: **Dun Dun DUN! Voldemort is getting involved now! What to do. :P lets see what happens huh? **REVIEW&RATE **PLEASE! I love knowing what you all truly think of my work. Thank you.


End file.
